When Creeps Attack
by protector91
Summary: In this continuation of Calling All Creeps, we find Iris trying to save Ricky and the rest of the school from the Creep invasion. But what chance does she have against an army of alien lizards? Takes place after the end of the T.V. episode.


"I just wanted to say," Ricky began but was cut off when someone threw something at him. "I just wanted to say… enjoy the cookies."

"Ricky. No." Iris pleaded.

"I'm sorry Iris, but from now on things are going to be different around here. The students all began to change into Creeps and began to chant "All hail Ricky."

"What do we do now?" Iris asked Ricky.

"You know what they say Iris," Ricky said as he took a cookie from Wart, "If you can't beat em," and then he took a bite out of the cookie.

Iris couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Ricky's face morph into that of a Creep's. Two more creeps restrained her from behind.

"NO!" She shouted. "Ricky how could you do this?!" Ricky's face turned back to normal and he smiled.

"Because Iris, as a human I had nothing. I was ridiculed by everybody in this school. Everybody. Can you honestly think of anyone that actually treated me like I was worth something?"

Iris looked back at him and said, "I did Ricky. I did." The devious smile on Ricky's face disappeared and was replaced by a sad one. Ricky's momentary period of humanity was shortened, however, when Wart pulled out a second cookie from his shirt pocket and walked over to Iris. He held it up in front of her face and said, "Come on Iris. Take a bite." Iris spit in his face causing him to double back. "You miserable…" He started. "Hold here mouth open," Wart commanded one of the creeps holding Iris.

It grabbed her mouth and held it open as Wart approached her again.

"I won't let you take me," Iris thought. She stepped on the first creep's foot. It let her go and she punched the second in the chest. She tossed the two of them into Wart and bolted out of the Cafeteria.

"Seize her!" Ricky commanded and was received the laughter of most of the creeps as a reply.

"Apologies almighty commander," Wart said. "It's just that you're voice sounded too funny."

Ricky sighed and changed back to his creep form. "Seize her!" He commanded once again. This time two creeps dashed out of the Cafeteria in pursuit of Iris.

Iris ran as fast as she could down the hallways of the school refusing to look back. She was getting close to the hall that would take her to the exit when a creep came running out of that hallway. She came to a sliding halt and raced off in the other direction. She rounded the corner and went into the next hallway and had to slide to avoid the grip of the second creep. She managed to put as much distance between her and the two creeps when she heard one shout, "There's no escaping us girlie!"

Iris stopped running and grabbed a nearby locker's door. She swung it full force at the first creep's head knocking it out cold. She grabbed the locker door under the first one and slammed it into the second creep's groin. As the creep backed away from the pain, Iris punched it across the face and into the lockers. It fell to the floor unmoving.

"Don't ever call me girlie," she told the creeps.

"I think she went this way," an unseen creep said in the distance. Iris quickly grabbed the two creeps and pulled them into the broom closet behind her. She could hear the creeps just outside the door. She held her breath and prayed that the creeps wouldn't hear her... or smell her for that matter.

"There appears to be no trace of her," it said.

"Well she couldn't have gotten far. The teachers have all been dealt with and there are creeps covering every exit. We'll find her."

"Attention all creeps," Ricky's voice came over the PA system. "All of you are to report to the auditorium for debriefing of our plans to take over this world. Everyone that is except for the creeps guarding the exits. David, Brenda, and Wart are to continue the search for Iris. That is all." Iris heard the sound of several footsteps pass by the broom closet and then die out.

Iris let out a sigh of relief and began to thing. "Ok Iris, think," She thought. "What do you know about creeps? Well, one they are not very smart. Two, they're lizards. Three, lizards are cold blooded. Maybe I can use that to my advantage." Iris opened the closet door and peeked to see if anymore creeps were about. Once the coast was clear she dragged the unconscious creeps to the Cafeteria's kitchen. She locked them both in the freezer hoping it will keep them down. She walked out of the cafeteria keeping close to the walls. She headed into the gym looking for something she could use to fight the Creeps that the censors would allow. She came across the swimming pool and an idea sparked in her head.

**10 minutes later**

"Oh Iris. Come out, come out where ever you are," Brenda said as she entered the gym.

"Right here Brenda," Iris revealed. Brenda faced her position and saw Iris holding a wooden baseball bat in her hands.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Brenda asked acknowledging the bat. She then shot out her tongue and wrapped it around Iris's neck. She dropped the bat and fell to her knees. Brenda tightened her grip around Iris's neck wanting her death to be painful yet not too quick.

"You should have finished me off immediately," Iris thought picking up the bat. Iris's slammed the bat onto Brenda's tongue and crashed it into the floor. Brenda made a high pitched scream as she relinquished her hold over Iris. She charged Brenda and hit her in the chest with the bat. She made an attack on the head, but Brenda dodged the swing. She elbowed Iris in the face and scratched her across the chest. Iris fell back and felt her chest. The wound wasn't deep, thank goodness, but it still hurt.

"Give it up Iris. You're no match for the Creeps." Brenda said.

"That's what you think Brenda." Iris started to back up towards the pools edge almost daring Brenda to come at her, which she did. She attacked once again, but Brenda knocked Iris's bat away and made a grab for her throat. Iris's quickly reacted and grabbed her wrists and the two fought for control. No matter what, Iris could not allow herself to be thrown into that pool.

"What else do you know about Creeps?" Iris tried to think. "Oh right. They aren't smart." "Hey Brenda, look. It's you're almighty ruler, Ricky."

"Where?" Brenda asked thinking she could impress Ricky by finishing off Iris in front of him. This lack of focus was all Iris needed and she hurled Brenda into the pool. Brenda sank to the bottom rather fast and wasn't too happy when she resurfaced.

"W-w-w-what? D-d-d-did you do to the p-p-pool?" She asked shivering.

"Nothing special. I just lowered the temperature to a significantly low temperature. Seeing as you are cold blooded, you should remain conscious for only a few more seconds. After a few seconds passed Brenda stopped moving and Iris pulled her out of the water since she didn't want her to die. She picked up the fallen bat and headed out of the gym. She traversed through the hallways of the gym as she continued to hunt for Wart and David. She entered the music room, bat held high and heard one of the Creeps hiss.

"Looking for someone Iris?" David asked. Iris turned to see him and Wart standing behind her in front of the exit. "Well I guess you found us."

**A/N: For those of you who didn't know (though I'm sure most of you did) Iris was breaking the fourth wall when she made that comment about how she was trying to find a weapon that the censors would allow since Goosebumps was still a children's T.V. show. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and didn't find it too much a deviation from Goosebumps.**


End file.
